Missing You, Needing You
by JeanieMD
Summary: Andy and Sam find a way to express their love, long distance. Not a lot of plot, a fair amount of sex.


**Missing You, Needing You**

Andy was tossing and turning in the big bed. In the past she had hated sharing a bed with anyone; now she hated being alone in – well, in this particular bed. Sleeping with Sam was different from any other partner she had ever been with. The overwhelming feeling of absolute security – security in their relationship, security that she was both physically and emotionally safe, security that she was finally in the right place at the right time.

It wasn't insecurity that was preventing her from sleeping, it was the sheer sense of needing his presence. His body was not only sexy, it was warm and solid and strong, and she loved being able to reach out and touch him whenever she wanted to. She understood that the conference he was attending was important, but that didn't prevent her wishing that he hadn't agreed to go.

Andy was just thinking that she might as well get out of bed when the phone rang. "Who calls at 2:30 a.m.?" she wondered as she checked the screen. The number was unfamiliar, but she recognized Vancouver's area code. "Sam?" she asked excitedly as she answered.

"Yup, it's me," came his voice. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Of course not," Andy scoffed, "I just wasn't expecting anyone to call at this time of night."

"Oh God, I'm sorry – I wasn't thinking about the time difference, just that I really needed to hear your voice. I miss you."

"It's OK," Andy reassured him. "I miss you too – I haven't slept very well since you left. In fact I was just thinking about getting up and rearranging the kitchen cupboards when the phone rang."

"You were in bed – of course you were. Sorry again." Sam hesitated, then asked, "What are you wearing – your flannel pjs?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not wearing anything," Andy replied. She put the phone on the pillow and hastily took off Sam's academy t-shirt that she had, in fact, worn every night since he left.

"Really?" Sam asked with considerable interest. "Not even one of my shirts?"

"No, not even your shirt," Andy responded as she tossed the t-shirt onto the floor. Well, that was the truth – now.

"Makes me wish I was there with you," Sam said, his voice suddenly a little husky.

"Me too," Andy breathed into the phone. "It's lonely here in this big bed. If you were here we could be spooning, and I wouldn't be having so much trouble falling asleep.

"Spooning? I think I'd rather be doing something more than that," Sam protested mildly, "Although that wouldn't be a bad place to start."

"Start what?" Andy asked, a little breathlessly.

"Well, I'd just improvise and see where it might lead. For example, if your back was right there in front of me I might start stroking all the way down your spine from the nape of your neck to the last vertebra, and back up again," Sam said softly. "Would that feel good?"

"Very good," Andy answered. "So good that it would probably make me wriggle a little in your arms."

"I do like it when you wriggle," Sam chuckled. "I like all the moves you make. OK, I'm done with the back rub now, so I guess the next step would be to reach around in front and cup my hand around your beautiful breast. Do you think your nipple would have stiffened up a little?"

Andy's voice had a little hitch in it as she answered. "Maybe just a little," she said. "Is that the only thing that is stiffening up?"

"Ah, no," Sam said, "Definitely not. While I'm enjoying the feel of your breast, what are your hands doing?"

"Well, I'm reaching behind me and taking hold of you, wrapping my hand around you and squeezing gently. Mmm, I like what I'm feeling," Andy said softly. "I like it a lot. Maybe I need to turn over so I'm facing you."

"Just a second," Sam protested. "There's something else I wanted to do first. My hand is moving down your body, over your ribs, curling in against your stomach." He smiled to himself as he imagined how she would quiver a little. "Now my fingers keep going, so I can cup you right _there_ , then slide between your thighs until I can feel you, all hot and wet and slippery." He groaned a little.

Andy moaned as she imagined his fingers moving around her clitoris. Her hips lifted off the bed, as if she could push herself against his hand, aching to feel his fingers on her. "Sam, please," she murmured, knowing that if he were there, he would be teasing her, touching her everywhere but where she wanted him to.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"You know what I want. I want your fingers on me and inside me. I want you to take advantage of how wet and open I am."

"Andy, are you touching yourself now?" Sam asked. "Are you pretending that your hand is my hand, and feeling that gorgeous slippery heat?"

"I am," Andy breathed into the phone. "If I press here, and here, I can almost believe that it's you touching me. It feels so good."

"My hand is a lot bigger than yours, but if I take hold of myself I can imagine that it's your hand on me, stroking up and down, squeezing a little, making me even harder than I already am."

"I wish it was my hand," Andy replied. "My hand – or my mouth. I think I really do need to turn over to face you," she said. "I'd play with your nipples the way you play with mine. I'd lick my fingers first, then move them around in a little circle, then pinch you just a tiny bit, not to hurt you, just to enjoy the way you catch your breath when I touch you in certain ways."

"I love the way you touch me," Sam said, longing in his voice. "I wish you were touching me now."

"Me too. I think by now I'd be kissing my way down your chest to your belly button. I'd wiggle my tongue around in it, then keep on moving. I love the way your skin tastes, I love the way you smell. What are you doing with your hands, Sam? Are you moving up and down yourself, squeezing and stroking, just slowly right now? Just slowly..." Andy dragged out the word "slowly".

"God, Andy, I feel like you're right here with me, that you're breathing those sounds into my mouth while I'm kissing you."

"Kissing is good," Andy murmured, "But I need my mouth somewhere else right now. If you were here in our bed I'd lick you right in the fold where your thigh meets your body, lick you and nuzzle my nose right into you. Then...oh, you can imagine what I'd do next, can't you? What do you think that would be?"

Sam was panting a little, almost as if he was having trouble breathing. "I think – I hope – that you would open your beautiful mouth and take me inside, with your lips around me and your tongue – oh God, Andy, your tongue! Circling and swirling around me, and you'd start sucking..."

"That's exactly what I'd be doing, and I'd be feeling the tension in your body, as if you were almost ready to explode."

"OK, sweetheart, before that happens I would want to take some time so I could kiss you all over – your breasts, and your belly, and the place on the inside of your thighs where the skin is so incredibly soft. I would push your thighs apart a little, so I could look at you, how beautiful your body is when you are ready for me to make love to you. Then I'd put my tongue on you, so I could taste you. I'd curl my tongue around you and flick you with the very tip before I'd lick all the way to your very centre, so wet and hot, so ready for me. I'd push my tongue inside you as far as I could, then move it around you, inside and out, faster, then slower, then faster..."

"Oh my God, Sam, so good. So good. Mmmm," she moaned, making the little sounds that she knew Sam loved to hear, little whimpering sounds, little sighs of pleasure.

"Andy, I think I just need to be inside you, right now" Sam muttered.

"I need that too. I want to feel you inside me, filling me so completely. My hips would be lifting up to you, and my arms would be around you and I'd be kissing you so deeply...Sam, I'm nearly there, I'm going to come."

"Wait just a second – I'm almost ready too...can you imagine me pulling away, then coming back into you so hard, again and again and...oh God, Andy, I'm there."

Sam heard Andy gasp, then cry out his name, and he knew that the waves of her orgasm were flooding her body with the same sensations he was feeling.

"Ahhhh, Sam, you are wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I can hardly wait to show you how much, in person. Not that I'm complaining – phone sex with you is better than anything I could have ever imagined. I used to hear guys talking about it, and I could never understand how it could compare in any way to the real thing. But with you, with us – I guess I know your body so intimately that I really can feel as if you are really with me."

"That's how I feel too," Andy agreed. "Phone sex with you is the second-best sex I've ever had."

"Second best?" inquired Sam, a touch of frost in his voice.

"First best being in-person sex – with you," Andy chuckled.

"OK then," Sam said very sternly, but he couldn't maintain the serious tone and started to laugh.

Andy sighed. "I still miss you. When will you be home?"

"The conference is scheduled to wind up on Sunday afternoon so I should be home in time for dinner. Do you want to go out?"

"No, I'd much rather stay home and just be alone with you," Andy said softly.

"Good – me too. Now you should probably get some sleep, shouldn't you? You don't want to be yawning in Parade tomorrow," Sam said. "I love you, and I can hardly wait to be home with you."

"I love you too. Goodnight," Andy replied. "'Bye."

"Bye," Sam responded and they hung up simultaneously.

The next night Andy was just drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. "Hello," she said sleepily.

"Hey, McNally, it's me," she heard, but there seemed to be something wrong with the connection. "I can hardly hear you," Andy said.

"Hang up – I'll call you back and maybe we can have a repeat of last night," Sam said, and the phone went dead.

Andy waited for it to ring again but before it did she heard the doorbell. "Who could that possibly be?" she wondered as she headed downstairs, carrying the phone with her. Before she got to the door the phone rang again.

"Sam?" she answered as she headed for the door, "Just hang on a second. I'll get rid of whoever is at the door and then I'll see if I can find a cure for your homesickness."

"OK, I'll wait."

Andy left the chain on and opened the door cautiously. She couldn't see anyone so she closed the door again. "It must have been a prank," she said into the phone. "There's nobody there."

"Are you sure?" Sam queried. "Maybe you should check again. This time take the chain off."

Suddenly suspicious, Andy opened the door wider and stepped out onto the doormat. She shrieked as strong arms grabbed her from behind. "Shhh, you'll wake the neighbours," came the voice over her shoulder.

"Let me go – I mean it! Let me go right now," Andy said, quietly but meaningfully, and she turned around to see Sam grinning at her. "You scared me half to death," she protested, but her words were muffled as Sam enfolded her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"I'm sorry I scared you – I just wanted to surprise you," he said apologetically.

"Oh, you surprised me all right, practically into a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"I caught a late flight from Vancouver," Sam explained. "The conference wound up early when the last speaker got sick and had to cancel. I couldn't wait to get home to you."

"I guess you're forgiven," Andy said, lifting her face for another kiss. "Maybe we should take this inside, don't you think?"

"I think you're right," Sam agreed, and he picked up his bag and followed her inside the house.

"Do you want something to eat? Or a drink?" Andy asked.

"No, and no, thank you. There's only one thing I want right now," Sam answered.

"And what is that?" Andy inquired.

"You. Just you. Phone sex is great, but it doesn't compare to the real thing. Let's go see if we can recreate last night's activity together in our own bed," Sam said as he pulled her close.

"Let's," Andy sighed happily, and leaving his bag in the hall they headed for the bedroom, arms around each other, Andy's head leaning on Sam's shoulder.


End file.
